Quién era?
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: ¿Quién era aquel que se ocultaba tras la máscara? ¿Quién era aquel que había sido capaz de enamorarlo de esa forma? [Mini One Shot basado en Oblivio - Capitulo 07 de la Tercera Temporada]


**Creo que no podré evitar, hacer un corto de Plagg molestando a Adrien siempre que pase algo con estos dos xDD**

**Y el beso? Oh, Cielos santos ¿cómo se supera eso? **

**¡El lado positivo es que me llegó toda la inspiración para escribir los finales de Viaje de Sanación!**

**En fin, les dejo esto por aquí. **

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**¿Quién era?**

**Palabras: 952**

* * *

Plagg no podía creer lo que había pasado. Aquella había sido la aberración más grande, nunca antes vista, en la historia…

_Había olvidado que amaba el camembert._

¿Cómo había sido eso posible?

¡Aquel súper villano realmente había pasado todos los limites! Nadie se metía con su camembert.

Acarició el último trozo de la rueda de camembert que Adrien le había servido y observó al rubio suspirar frente a la pantalla de su computador. Su portador estaba completamente idiotizado con aquel recuerdo borrado cuya única prueba era esa foto que la chica del blog había subido.

Mientras Adrien exclamaba por haber conseguido que su lady lo amará y se olvidara de como lo hizo, Plagg se reía por dentro. ¡_Claro que tenía mala suerte!_ Él no recordaba que había pasado tampoco, pero si sabía un gran detalle que su elegido desconocía: La identidad de Ladybug.

¿Acaso la niña de Tikki había conseguido llamar la atención de Adrien? ¿Sería que él al tratarla, sin recordar nada, olvidándose totalmente de la tontería del «solo es una amiga», había visto en Marinette todo lo que ama de Ladybug de una vez por todas?

Plagg estaba sumamente intrigado.

—Es la segunda vez —dijo el Kwami, llamando la atención del joven. El chico de ojos verdes dejó de suspirar a la pantalla, para observarlo—. Digo, es la segunda vez que obtienes un beso de tu lady y no logras recordarlo.

Adrien abrió enorme sus ojos en ese momento… ¡Había olvidado ese detalle también!

Bajó la cabeza, estrellando su frente repetitivamente contra el escritorio.

—Odio mi suerte maldita —protestó el chico, para después cruzarse de brazos y volver a mirar la pantalla enamorado de lo que veía.

—No tienes una suerte maldita… —negó con la cabeza, Plagg poniéndose a su lado—. Lo que tienes es una ceguera maldita. Y estoy seguro que mientras no tenías memoria, tu visión mejoró, eso es todo.

—¿Crees que no hice nada para que ella se enamore de mí? —confundido, Adrien bajó la cabeza hasta apoyar su mentón entre sus brazos—. Ladybug… —susurró— Ojalá hubiera podido grabar algo, mientras estaba sin memoria… pero mi celular tenía la batería muerta cuando volvimos en sí. Sino fuera porque Alya era la akumatizada con Nino… esto…. —en eso se enderezó y tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Nino.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, viendo como Adrien miraba su celular, pues sea lo que sea que iba a hacer, lo que vio, lo detuvo completamente.

—Qué raro —comentó, viendo el registro de llamadas de su teléfono, encontrando una llamada perdida de Marinette—, tengo una llamada perdida de Marinette —ingresó a ésta para ver a qué hora había sido— ¿Fue durante el tiempo que no recuerdo?

Plagg voló hasta ponerse encima de la cabeza del rubio y observar la pantalla, notando también el leve pegoteo de lo que parecía ser cinta scotch.

—¿Crees que no me encontraba y me llamó durante el ataque?

—¿Sin memoria? —Plagg sonrió, pues su portador no podía verlo desde esa dirección— Que amiga más preocupada por ti, tienes. Sin memoria e igual te llama para ver si estás bien.

—Así es ella —dijo, con una sonrisa, dejando el teléfono de lado. Para poder usarlo tendría que limpiarlo y realmente, no tenía ganas a esa hora… prefería seguir observando aquel beso que se había dado con su lady… otra vez… Rogando por todos los Miraculous del mundo, que su sueño pronto se vuelva realidad.

—Si me hiciera caso —susurró Plagg, acomodándose en los cabellos de Adrien, como si fuera una cama para acostarse—, tu sueño ya sería realidad hace rato.

—¿Dijiste algo, Plagg? —preguntó elevando la vista, pero sin moverse mucho, sabía que su Kwami se había acostado a dormir sobre su cabeza. Algo que solía hacer cuando algo grave pasaba en su misión.

—Nada, ya babea tranquilo —le pidió— mientras yo descanso un rato.

Adrien no tuvo que escuchar eso dos veces, enseguida volvió a su pose de ensueño frente al monitor.

…

Por otro lado, mejor dicho, en el balcón de la panadería y confitería Tom&Sabine, la hija del matrimonio observaba las estrellas brillantes del firmamento, bastante confundida.

Era la segunda vez que besaba a su compañero, la primera fue producto de un akuma y no porque ella quisiera; pero, en esta ocasión, en la imagen que había compartido Alya en el Blog –y que se había convertido en lo más popular de la internet en cuestión de segundos- ella se ve claramente participando en ese beso… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los únicos labios que había besado en toda su vida eran los de Chat Noir? ¿Quién estaba detrás de aquella mascara que le había hecho olvidar sus sentimientos por Adrien?

Tikki le había dicho que aún le quedaban muchas cosas por descubrir de Chat Noir y que quizás ahí estaba la clave de porqué se dejó besar con ganas en esa ocasión.

Suspiró bajando la cabeza resignada.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar algo, por pequeño que sea, podría sentirse un poco tranquila. Pero, no, no recordaba nada, salvo por una pequeña sensación de felicidad absoluta antes de despertar de su trance para encontrarse en brazos de Chat, muy cerca de él.

—¿Quién eres Gatito? —preguntó a la nada, antes de volver a elevar la mirada hacia el cielo— Realmente, sin Adrien, ¿soy capaz de poder aceptar tus sentimientos?

Se tomó de ambas coletas y se tiró de ellas.

Esa noche no iba a poder dormir… y no solo ella…. Cierto chico rubio tampoco dormiría esa noche.

Ambos con las mismas preguntas en su mente,

¿Quién era aquel que se ocultaba tras la máscara? ¿Quién era aquel que había sido capaz de enamorarlos de esa forma?

* * *

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

.

Aquatic.

.

19 de Marzo de 2019


End file.
